Satin and Velvet
by justnick
Summary: As ambassador of the Mountain Clan, Kota gets to meet many new and interesting wolves. However when a stranger shows up on the pack's territory and brings with him a slew of trouble, Kota will meet it head on. Be it with new enemies or trying to win the heart of the alpha male, Hayden, Kota will have to fight her hardest to protect all that she holds dear.
1. Chapter 1

The autumn breeze gently brushed against Kota's brown fur. She pulled her tail across her face to shield from the slight chill that gave a hint of the coming winter. The spot she had chosen to sleep had little protection from the elements and the napping she-wolf was soon woken from her sleep. Her eyelids slowly lifted from their position and revealed two green orbs that sparkled like dew on the mountain grass that grew around the pack's territory. With a healthy yawn, she rose from her slumber and shook the dirt from her belly. She stretched her hind legs for a moment then her forelegs, with her rear raised in the air and her tale curved.

Her body was one of any competent alpha. With a powerful but not overly muscled build, she was definitely among the top three alphas of the mountain pack or "clan" as elders liked to call it. Not only did she possess the body along with very prominent curves, she possessed a matching set of skills. She was the most skilled hunter and tracker and while she wasn't the best fighter she could quickly settle any argument with well crafted words. Her speaking skills along with her lovely looks and youth guaranteed her a place as the Mountain Clan's ambassador to neighboring packs.

A position she enjoyed, for it gave her the chance to explore new places and meet new wolves, yet it also could become tedious as it was weighed down with politics. Smaller packs would squabble over hunting grounds and seeing as the Mountain Clan was the largest pack in the north, they would often send Kota to break up the feud. She didn't hate doing it though, as he did give her a chance to meet boys, she'd say to herself with a giggle. Males in the mountain clan were simple, many of which prided themselves on hunting and fighting which she knew were the things that a good pack would encourage, but she yearned for some male company who liked to talk about other things.

With a yawn, she started the walk towards the feeding rocks. The rocks were a formation of stones that were set in a curve. After hunts, the alphas would drag the carcass back here were the wolves would eat in a set order; elders, alphas, nursing mothers, the pups that could eat meat, then the omegas. She didn't feel bad that the omegas ate last rather she wished they would help hunt. The pack order was similar to many other packs and clans, however the Mountain Clan was not ruled by one head alpha pair. Instead, the elder alphas formed a council that met on an extended ledge near the peak of the mountain the clan was named for. There the current six elder alphas would meet once a month, under the full moon to converse and decide on pressing issues. Her father, Elder Marcus had brought her to one such meeting, where she was made an ambassador. Her along with Elder Lora's son, Hayden, were made into ambassadors for the Mountain Clan.

"Hayden", she thought as she began to nibble on an old moose carcass. Hayden was the exception to the simple-minded males that constantly bugged her. He was the top alpha of the pack. With a healthy black-gray coat and a chiseled, handsome face, Hayden was the ideal male representative of the Mountain Clan. Extraordinary strength and a cunning mind also made Hayden the leader of the pack hunts, as well as the leader of the fighting parties.

Kota couldn't help developing a small crush on Hayden in their puppy days that would only grow as they matured. Whenever she was around him, her eyes lapped at his physical features. His well muscled body and deep coat often left Kota feeling hot and lustful. His intelligence and resourcefulness also intrigued Kota, for there were many battles were the Mountain Clan had been outnumbered, yet Hayden always found a way to win.

In fact the only thing that kept Kota from pouncing on him whenever he entered sight, was his silence. He always kept a serious demeanor that while it was expected for a leader to have, it also was rather off- putting for a date. She had been alone with him before, hunting or scouting or breaking up fights. All of which were times that didn't include discussions of starting a family. The one time she had worked up the nerve to ask him out had ended in a night where the two just sat in front of a rabbit, eating quietly and not making eye contact. Although he offered to walk her home, she chose to go alone. She couldn't believe that when she practically offered herself to him all he could give in return was a friendly good bye. She knew that the missions the elders sent him on alone in the middle of the night must have something to do with his quietness, but she didn't want to ask him about it for fear of pushing him farther away.

With a gulp she finished her meal and began the walk to the elder circle, a group of fallen trees covered with moss where the elders rested and chatted. She reported to the circle everyday to receive orders from the elders, which ranged from forming hunts to patrolling the nearby hills and valleys. This time however, only Elder Lora and her mate, Elder Atka were present. Atka was the oldest wolf in the clan and his many years of experience made him form a rough demeanor.

"Oh Kota you're here!" Lora said pleasantly as she got up to greet the younger wolf.

"Hello Elder Lora, hello Elder Atka", Kota replied with a bow out of respect for the higher ranking wolves. Lora smiled and returned the greeting while Atka just grunted. _"He never was one for pleasantries"_, Kota thought. "Do you have anything for me today?" Kota asked.

"I'm afraid not dear, we already sent my son out with a few others on a patrol", Lora answered.

"Hayden didn't want me to come?" Kota felt as if she had been forgotten.

"He tried to ask you but you were sleeping so he let you be", Lora said. "You two are so cute!" Kota blushed at the insinuation, although she didn't mind it.

"Oh we're not...I mean we don't...he's...I...", Kota stammered. Lora grinned knowingly.

"He'll come around...they always do", Lora said looking at Atka with a smirk. " You just have to be more forward dear." Kota smiled at the elder's words.

"Enough, you're dismissed Kota", Atka said in a cracking voice, that displayed his age. Lora gave him a look then turned to Kota.

"Thank you Kota, you're free for the day", Lora said in a kind tone that contrasted with that of her mate's. Kota nodded and bowed again before turning away.

"Do you think he'll ever...?" Lora said to her mate once Kota had left ear shot.

"I don't know", Atka grumbled.

Kota's breakfast had left her with a parched throat that beckoned for water. She quickly made her way to the stream that crept down the mountain. It's waters were pure and clean from the snow that fell on the mountain's peak. As soon as she reached the stream she began to drink the cold water, letting the clear fluid poor down her throat and rejuvenate her body. She focused on the pure sound of the stream, the flow that beat softly against the rocks in a steady rhythm.

Between sips she'd occasionally glance around and after her third sip she spotted something that made her jump. On the opposite bank lay a heap of fur. She stepped closer through the stream to observe the crumpled mess. It was a wolf, that much she could tell, but as for what killed it or why it was here she had no idea. The wolf's coat was a dark gray, and as she neared it she could see it's pelt was covered in several scars. The worst of which was a large cut in it's side that nearly stretched the length of it's body. With a blush, also noticed that the wolf was male, very male. Slowly the wolf's sides rose and sank. With a look of shock, Kota realized the wolf was alive!

She gently nudged the wolf's side which sent him into a fit of coughing. She jumped back in surprise as the wolf coughed and jerked back and forth.

"Are you okay?" Kota asked in a calm, but wary voice. The coughing ceased and the wolf inhaled deeply. He slowly opened his eyes as if he wasn't used to the brightness of midday. His eyes were steel, dark orbs that were cold and calculating, not unlike those of Hayden. "Are you alright?" Kota asked again. The wolf looked at her without an expression.

"I'm fine", The wolf said in a calm, confident voice. He slowly got to his feet with Kota watching his every move. He was very handsome and clearly of alpha rank. However his body had grown skinny from lack of food and his fur was matted with blood. Kota was sure the blood wasn't all his, either. The wolf had seen better days, but he was still in his youth. "Is this Mountain Clan territory?" The wolf asked.

"Yes it is", Kota answered, unsure if she should trust the wolf or not."I'm an alpha of the Mountain Clan and I ask for you to state your business!" She said in a stern, but not unfriendly tone. The wolf took in his surroundings before answering.

"I'm just a lone wolf, passing through", He replied. "I won't be any trouble".

"What's your name?" She asked. The wolf started to laugh.

"My name...doesn't matter anymore I'm afraid", he answered. Kota had a feeling that if she asked him a thousand times he still wouldn't tell her.

"Where are you from then stranger?" She grew suspicious of the wolf.

"That also doesn't matter anymore", he answered. Kota started to feel frustration build up.

"Well then you'll have to come with me to the elder council to explain yourself", she said."Maybe then you'll start to explain why you're covered in blood". The wolf just smirked.

"Okay pretty one, as you say!" Kota's face grew red.

"Get moving!" Kota barked and began to lead the stranger to the council.

As Kota walked she could feel the stranger's eyes wander over her body. She didn't know if she should feel embarrassed or intrigued that somebody was interested in her. Usually whenever males would stare at her, she'd bark at them or walk away, but the stranger seemed to study her.

"Elders!" She said upon reaching the Elder Circle. Atka and Lora were still there and they both looked up at the sound of Kota's voice. The two elders rose into cautious stances as the stranger came into view. "I found this loner on the side of the creek, he seemed...dead". The wolf bowed in the presence of the two elders.

"Why did you bring him here?" Atka said roughly.

"I figured you would want to see him", she replied. Atka stepped closer and studied the stranger from the tip of his tail to his nose.

"You've got a lot of wounds scavenger...", Atka said locking eyes with him. "And this blood isn't yours". Atka shot a glance at Lora. "Where do you come from?" The stranger smiled at Kota who shivered.

"Nowhere...Atka", he replied with a knowing tone. "Might I say that you look lovely Elder Lora". Lora gave a surprised gasp while Atka narrowed his eyes. "Oh! You're surprised that I know who you are! Why everyone has heard of the powerful Mountain Clan and their beautiful ambassador, Kota", he exclaimed. "Even in the south".

"So you hail from the south stranger", Atka said. The stranger just smirked.

"I might has well have, I was raised there", he replied. Atka grunted at the strange wolf's smugness

"Very well...do you have a name stranger?" Atka asked. The stranger laughed.

"I have had many names...,yet none of them seem relevant anymore", he answered.

"Pick one then!" Atka said.

"Fine I suppose...", he pondered for a moment."...Luke will suffice".

"Will you let him stay, Atka?" Kota spoke up. Atka and Lora just looked at her. Atka thought of all the outcomes if he made the stranger, or rather Luke, leave or allowed him to stay.

"Fine, you can stay for now, but the next meeting of the council will debate your permanent clan status".

"Thank you Elder Atka", Luke said with a bow.

"Now, leave us!" Atka commanded. With that Kota and Luke began to walk away.

"You know, I never asked for a place to stay", Luke started.

"Well I could have left you there or I could have finished the job that someone clearly failed to do", she said gesturing to the large scar.

"Then I thank you for your mercy, not everyone spares a lone wolf who comes onto their territory", he replied. Kota looked at the ground as she walked, with a clear fact stuck fast in her mind.

"Why did you tell Atka your name but not me? " She said with frustration. He thought for a moment before he replied.

"I find it's best to open up only when it's absolutely necessary", he answered.

"When it's absolutely necessary?" She shot back.

"Why yes I could have easily overpowered you and been on my way", he said. She exaggerated a laugh.

"Overpowered me? Ha I'd like to see you try!" She said. Luke laughed and closed his eyes.

"Don't tempt me! " He joked. Kota couldn't help but smile.

"So...do you have a mate?" She asked. Luke almost coughed with surprise.

"That's rather forward", he said. "No I don't have one, you?"

"I well...um", she said with a blush. "He's kinda oblivious".

"Well I'm sure a pretty girl like yourself will have no trouble, _seducing_ him", he said. His comment only caused Kota to blush harder.

"I uh...I don't know", she said, with worry in her voice. "I try my hardest, but he's always focused on the clan".

"That's not a bad trait in a leader, but a leader needs a good mate to keep him in line", Luke said to ease her worries. She smiled at him as the two reached the sleeping grounds.

"Well, here's where you'll sleep", she said gesturing to a smoothed pile of leaves."I'm over there if you need me". Luke's ears perked up at the word "need".

"So far away, what if I get lonely?" He said smoothly.

"Ha, but I only cuddle with boys I know", she said back. Luke's eyes widened. "I'm joking, but if you need help around the territory, just ask".

"Thank you for your help Kota", he said. "But if you'll excuse me I think I need to collapse in exhaustion, battle wounds need to heal you know!" He lowered himself onto the pile of leaves. Kota nodded, she herself knew how battles could take the most out of a wolf.

"Sleep well Luke", she said with a nod.

"You too, Kota!" He said and closed his eyes.

As she walked away, Luke found himself staring at her rear. Her swishing movements causing something within him to stir. The pretty she-wolf's looks certainly got to him, and he was reminded of a she-wolf from his past. _"Why she walks just like..."_, Luke thought. _"...Oh it doesn't matter"_. With a last glance Luke began to sleep.

**A/N: It's been a while, hasn't it? This story will not have as many chapters as my previous story, "Debt Paid With Blood", but it will have longer chapters. Pieces of it will also be a sort of sequel to "Debt Paid With Blood", but it isn't necessary to read as this story will be a standalone. I hope you enjoyed and please review-Nick**


	2. Chapter 2

"Now easy Kota!" Hayden said with a whisper. The wild grasses concealed the two hunter's position from the small herd of caribou.

"I know big guy, we got this!" She lurched forward. The lead bull's head shot up and glanced around. Kota grinned at the mighty prey with a glint in her eyes.

"Kota no! We go for the sick ones!" Hayden's commanding voice was lost to the strong headed female. The thrill of the hunt was the only thing important to her. Instinct raged through her brain as adrenaline coursed through her blood. "You're crazy!"

"Like a fox?" She shot him a look. Hayden just shook his head. "Come on what's the fun in going after the sick ones?"

"Fine! But if you get hurt I'm not dragging you home," Hayden shot back. "On three then! One...two..."

"Three!" Kota shot forward from the grass, her legs pumping like pistons as she ran towards the caribou. Hayden was right behind her, his breaths even despite the sudden sprint. A result of alpha conditioning. The caribou saw the two advancing wolves far to late to change his fate. It gave a scared yell as Kota's teeth caught on the bottom of it's throat. Kota sunk her jaws deep into its flesh. Her teeth sent hot blood into her mouth as they tore through large veins and arteries. Hayden was not one to just stand by and let someone else do all the work and he too jumped at the large herbivore. Hayden's jaws latched onto the bull's hind leg and he pulled. Hayden was much larger than Kota and he used his heavier frame to drag the bull down. The caribou jerked back in forth in a wild frenzy which only caused Kota's teeth to tear apart its throat. Blood soaked Kota's maw as she pushed forward and then pulled back suddenly. The action took what remained of the caribou's throat with it.

As the blood poured from its gaping neck it collapsed with a small spray of dust. Its movements gradually slowed as its throat made sucking and gurgling sounds. The pour of blood causing it to choke as it cried out.

"That's enough," Hayden said and in a flash his teeth ripped through the rest of its throat and the beast was quiet. Kota licked what blood she could from her maw and shook herself from some of the splatter. "You did good Kota!" Kota shot up at the compliment. A blush spread across her blood stained cheeks.

"Really! Thanks Hayden!" Hayden just nodded.

"Now grab it by the antlers and let's go," he said as he grasped one end of the bull's antlers. Kota looked longingly at the strong wolf, his ignorance to her advances could have been off putting, but Kota couldn't help herself. "Kota let's go!"

The long drag of the carcass back to the mountain was made longer by the silence between the two. Although Kota could see how having a conversation was made difficult as they both had the antlers locked in their jaws. a nice grunt or some eye contact would have sufficed. When the two finally reached the feeding grounds and deposited the carcass the silence had yet to be broken.

"Uhh nice hunt Hayden," Kota said nervously. Hayden just looked at her, his firm build didn't help cool Kota's rising body temperature. "I had fun watching you...hunt! I had fun watching you hunt!"

"Yeah...me too I guess." The two glanced around. Kota fought the urge to steal a glance at his lower regions. "I hope we do it again sometime," he said and he began to turn away.

"Wait! Hayden!" Kota moved closer. "I wanted to talk to you!"

"Kota we just talked," he said almost impatiently. "What do you need?" _"You"_ she thought.

"Hayden I like you," she stammered out.

"I like you too Kota," he replied in a as-a-friend tone.

"No Hayden...I want to be with you." Hayden's eyes shot open. "I think your smart and strong and we..."

"Kota please! Not in front of the others!" He said through his teeth. His words caused Kota's emotions to boil over.

"Why! I throw myself at you and you ignore me! Aren't I curvy enough? Don't you find me attractive?" She said as hot tears started to form.

"Kota. Not. Now." Hayden glanced at the small crowd of omegas forming bickering alphas.

"Why not! I want you Hayden!" In a blur Kota pressed her lips against Hayden's. His eyes wide open in surprise. He didn't pull away though and Kota was sure that if he did, her heart would break.

Finally she pulled away, tears now streaming down her face.

"Kota..." Hayden's voice was now soft and comforting. Several of the omegas laughed.

"I'm sorry I ruined your reputation," Kota sniffled and sprinted away.

"Kota! Wait!" He yelled after her then turned towards the snickering omegas. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT! GET BACK TO FIGHTING OVER SCRAPS YOU LAZY DOGS!" Hayden yelled at the now whimpering group. He growled till they left with their tails between their legs and turned to track down Kota.

Luke sat with his paws crossed and watched as the group of elders bickered amongst themselves. His eyes were drawn to Lora, her sweet demeanor felt familiar and if he was a little older or slightly more adventurous he would have tried something with her. Even if she was married and a mother. Luke turned his head to meet the sound of crying. Hayden, the pretty she-wolf from before, had emerged from the horizon with tears flowing freely. Now she was something he could certainly get _into, _he thought to himself with a chuckle. Luke was about to say something, but the emotional Kota didn't seem to be in a conversational mood. With a soft sigh, Luke went back to studying the elders. Their movements were gentle and weathered from age, yet Lora still snapped at the other's with a fire in her heart. She reminded Luke of someone who he had both feared and respected. Even though Lora's demeanor could be considered docile compared to the memory.

"I'm so stupid!" Kota sniffled. "I rush him like that and expect him to just go with it!" Kota had ran to the only place on the mountain where solitude was still a virtue. A small circle of boulders surrounded a pond formed by the melting of fresh mountain snow. It warmer months the married alphas would come her to conceive and any omega who wandered into the space would be beaten. Now however, the autumn winds kept it chilly and no one found it that useful. "I'll be lucky if he'll even talk to me again...things were so much better when we were pups." Kota dried her tears with her tail, her eyes red. As Kota slowly stopped sobbing a familiar scent met her nose. It of course could only belong to one wolf.

Hayden.

"Kota! Kota you here?" He called out, his voice echoing against the boulders. Kota shut her eyes and covered her face with her tail. "Kota? Kota!" Hayden stopped when he saw her.

"What do you want Hayden?" She said after clearing her throat.

"Kota...look I'm sorry about how I acted...I shouldn't have...I"

"Then why? Why would you shoot me down without a reason?" She said as she got up and walked towards the apologetic male.

"Kota..." He sighed. "I do like you, it's just that I've never had a relationship and when we're in front of the pack..."

"If you like me who cares if it's in front of the pack."

"Kota we're the alphas, if we become weak and all lovey dovey than the pack will suffer."

"I know we have to be strong for the pack, but...I can't help it...I fell for you Hayden."

"I did too! Back when we were puppies, it was simpler."

"Yes it was..." Kota closed her eyes as Hayden leaned in to nuzzle her. His touch surprised her, but she welcomed it. Hayden wrapped his tail around her and the two sat in each other's embrace.

"Kota..." Hayden began. "Let me prove it to you...prove that I care." Kota felt his lips press against her's. Her eyes were open in surprise and she moaned into it. His hot tongue pressed through her lips and touched her own tongue. The two muscles tangled and wrestled with each other as the two kissed passionately.

"Mmmm," Kota's moan was suppressed by Hayden's maw. Her lungs fought for air, but she continued the kiss till they burned. Hayden broke the kiss, a thin strand of saliva still connected the two. "Hayden...that was...wow!" She huffed. Hayden just smirked and went in for a second, which she gladly returned. Kota's mind went wild as she kissed the boy she longed for. The lip-locking caused Kota to grow warm in her lower regions.

"Kota," Hayden said as the two broke once more. "Your warm!" Kota's face burned red.

"I'm sorry I got a little excited, I..." Hayden stopped her with a kiss.

"I am too, what say you and I retreat to my den?" Normally Kota would have been embarrassed by what Hayden was proposing and most likely she would have refused, but now, in the heat of the moment she had lost herself.

"I'd like that."

The two wolves rolled over each other into the den. Kota cooed while Hayden kissed her and planted gentle nips onto her body. The male had rolled her onto her back, her privates on display as her tail flagged back and forth.. She blushed as she felt Hayden look at her, in that way. The sight intoxicated Hayden and he kissed her with carnal desire. His kisses trailed lower and she screamed with pleasure when she felt her lover's lips brush against it. Sweat soaked the two's body as they kissed.

"Hayden!" She said, her breathing heavy.

"Yes Kota?" His voice was thick.

"I've wanted this for a long time."

"Me too!" Hayden began nibbling on her ear. Kota couldn't help but steal a glance at what lay between Hayden's hind legs. She grew hot as she gazed at the male's pride, the thick, stiff organ pulsed with anticipation. Gray orbs hung low underneath the meat, teeming with future offspring. "Hayden...I'm ready..." Kota screamed as he grunted and pushed in. Her mind was at a perfect state of bliss and happiness.

And the two made love.


End file.
